Miku Kohinata
Miku Kohinata is Hibiki's best friend, who shares a dorm with her and is often concerned for her safety. She is voiced by Yuka Iguchi. Her theme songs: Hidari Memoria and Synchrogazer Appearance Miku has aquamarine eyes and short dirty green hair. She is most often seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform with a light yellow ribbon tied to the back of her head. Personality Miku is helpful and cheery, but constantly worries about Hibiki due to the danger she frequently finds herself in as a Symphogear user. She has a hidden deeply possessive streak towards Hibiki, which was exploited along with her desire for Hibiki not to fight anymore to transform Miku into a Symphogear user herself. Miku Kohinata can always do her best to help Hibiki Tachibana and tthe rest of the Symphogear heroines to save the world from countless threats infinite times, even if it's born of selfish desire, and so Miku works hard to make sure that Hibiki has a warm place to come home to. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Miku Kohinata made a debut as one of Yuinshiel Asteria's followers. Miku takes a responsibility to look after Symphogear Heroines and their friends to do a regular training. So that, she and the heroes must be prepared to fight against Gunther Prozen and his wicked men. Allies, Neutral, and Enemies Allies: Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Carly Carmine Neutral: Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid Gallery Miku Kohinata New.jpg Miku Kohinata crying.jpg Hibiki and Miku.jpg Hibiki and Miku Alive.jpg Symphogear Heroines.jpg Miku Kohinata Playboy Bunny.jpg Miku Kohinata Eyes Closed With Meditation.jpg Seven Naked Symphogear Heroines in the Hot Bath.jpg Trivia *Miku has known Zwei Wing before Hibiki. *She has many similarities with Hibiki: they were late symphogear users, both are kindhearted, both have a voice actor that is not a singer, they are the only users to be same age *She, Kanade and Maria use "zilzz" in their activation songs which translates as "lust" from old Norse instead of "tron" like others which translates as "awake" *Miku's activation song translates as "The lusted way of Sen Shou Jing", which may refer to Sen Shou Jing's power of using user's desire or goal to power up itself. Interesting that "Lei" can traslate also as "leave after death". *Miku's battle song genre is dubstep. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Symphogear Universe Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fifth in Command Category:Successful Heroes Category:Protective Characters Category:Descendants Category:Team heroes Category:Characters who dress sharply Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Realistic Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuka Iguchi Category:Magical Girls Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:Mother of Hero Category:Honest Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hope Bringers Category:Good vs. Good Category:Guardians Category:Nicest Characters Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Friends Category:Kamen Rider Build's Rivals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creator Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Main Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Hero Club Heroines' Rivals Category:Milinda Brantini's Rivals